They Did The Monster Mash
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: The ARC is called out on an anomaly during a costume party.


****Original Characters property of members of my Primeval RP group. Fic is Becker/Jess, Connor/Abby and Lester/Jenny established. Link to Jess' and Abby's costumes are now on my profile  
><strong>

The ARC's main ops room was hardly recognizable, black lights hung from the ceiling, fake spider webs covered most of the ceiling and fog rolled across the floor. Jess looked around and smiled, she'd really outdone herself.

"It looks fantastic," a voice whispered in her ear, "As do you, a ladybug suits you."

Jess smiled and turned to face her husband, "Thanks," she then took in his outfit and hugged him tightly, "You dressed up!"

Becker wore a vampire costume, complete with very real looking fake fangs, Jess had to admit it was rather hot. He leaned down and playfully nipped at her neck, causing her to giggle.

"Becker, stop it!" she squealed.

"Could you two please get a room?" a voice drawled.

Becker pulled away from Jess immediately, both blushing, they turned to face an annoyed looking Lester.

"Sorry sir, that was my fault completely."

"Just try to maintain, will you?" he replied before walking off.

Before long the ARC Halloween party was in full swing, Anna Cutter was there and dressed as a gangster, her boyfriend and Becker's second in command, Holland Keevers, was dressed as a firefighter, the ARC's medic, Joseph Noir, was sporting the headless horseman look, but his head kept reappearing when he would get stuffy. Abby and Connor were dressed as the Queen of Hearts and Mad Hatter, Daniel Hunt, the ARC's field medic and resident ninja, was a zombie and Lucas Trevellian, a medieval knight.

Abby came over and hugged Jess, "The place looks amazing!" she gushed, almost yelling over the music, "I can't believe you got Lester to agree!"

Jess laughed, "Thank Jenny, I could have never managed without her. You and Connor look brilliant, by the way, love the costumes!"

"Thanks!" Abby grinned, "It was Connor's idea. You two look great as well!"

Jess was dancing with Becker when the anomaly alarm went off, she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder briefly before darting to the ADD and shutting the music off and pulling the coordinates up.

"Shopping centre downtown, coordinates sending to your GPS," she called.

The team grabbed black boxes and ran out. Jess began scanning for incursion.

"No sign of creatures yet, but you have _a lot_ of civilians."

"Of course we do, it's Halloween, they probably held a store to store trick-or-treat," Lucas said.

"Brilliant," Becker muttered, "As if having to deal with an anomaly in these god forsaken costumes isn't bad enough, we have to try and exercise authority to the public in them. Now all we need is mummies coming through the anomaly."

"See that, that would just be awesome," Daniel said from the backseat.

Jess could practically hear Becker roll his eyes through the earpiece.

"Guys, we have an incursion…bats, giant bats."

Anna laughed, "Festive. What do we know about them?"

"If I'm right in saying they're Archaeonycteridae, they're from the mid Eocene, but I'm not finding a lot else."

"How many are there, Jess?" Becker asked.

"I see four currently. The problem is, no one is fleeing, they think it's decoration." she replied.

"Perfect."

When they reached the anomaly site, most people were taking pictures of the bats. Becker, having discarded the cape and fangs and looking the most normal out of them all in black pants and a white button down, whistled for attention.

"I need everyone to clear the area please, there's been a bomb threat," he called out, it was the first thing that had come to mind.

Holland and Anna began herding everyone out while Lucas, Connor, Daniel and Becker began to assess the situation. This was one time Becker wished Abby was with them, or Izzabella, their animal experts, but Abby was pregnant and not clear for field duty and Izzabella off that day.

"We need to be careful with the EMD's, the building has metal rafters, the shots could rebound and hit us," Lucas said, staring up at the ceiling.

"We could always skewer them with your sword, Lucas," Daniel suggested jokingly, "Or have Becker lure them through, bats have been known to be under vampire's control."

"Shut up, Idiot," Becker hissed.

"Just a theory," he shrugged.

"Bats use sonar, don't they?" Lucas asked Connor.

"Yeah, but how's that helping get them through the anomaly?"

"Captain, isn't there a high frequency recording in the trucks in case we encounter future predators?" Lucas continued.

"Yes Trevellian, what are you thinking?"

"We set a stereo up by the anomaly, play the recording and hope it lures them back through."

"It's not a bad idea," Connor said.

"Anna, go grab the high frequency recording from the truck. Holland, go in one of the shops, get a stereo," Becker called over to Holland and Anna who'd just come back in.

They'd just gotten the equipment set up when a voice sounded from behind them.

"What on earth is going on here?" a woman, short and slightly heavyset, dressed as a witch asked.

"Ma'am we're going to need you to leave the building, there has been a bomb threat," Holland said, walking over to her.

"And I'm supposed to believe you lot are bomb squad?" she inquired, surveying the gangster, zombie, knight, fireman and Mad Hatter.

"Inner office Halloween party," he said, technically it wasn't a lie.

The woman looked ready to argue when a voice interrupted.

"Ma'am if you'll come with me, I'll explain everything."

Becker sighed in relief, he'd never been happier to see Jenny Lewis in his life.

"And you are?" she asked, studying her crisp blouse and skirt.

Jenny flashed government credentials, "Jennifer Lewis, now I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises immediately."

The woman finally allowed Jenny to escort her from the building, Becker shooting her a grateful smile as she went. With the building clear again, the team set to work and turned on the sound recording.

Everyone watched with baited breath, willing the creatures to go through.

"Come on, come on," Becker heard Jess murmur through the earpiece.

One of the bats flew through the anomaly after a couple minutes, and before long two more followed it. The fourth got close and then seemed to panic, flying back at the ARC members.

Unsure if the creature was carnivorous or not, Daniel shot it with the EMD, it fell to the ground, wings still spread, causing the other team members to have to dive out of the way.

"You couldn't have told us to move first?" Connor called, head poking from under a wing, his top hat askew.

"Oops," Daniel said sheepishly.

The five guys managed to shove the bat through the anomaly and Anna quickly locked it.

"And we still have an hour left of the party," she grinned.

The other five just looked at her,

"Please keep in mind Anna, you did not have to lug that thing through the anomaly." Lucas said, "We're a little tired."

"Everyone has pretty much cleared out here anyways," Jess said over the earpiece, "I'm currently pulling spider webs off the ADD."

"Jess, will you be ready to go by the time we get back?" Becker asked.

"Should be," she replied.

"Good, I want to go home and get out of this costume," he said, "And then we could start that horror movie marathon."

"Becker, you know I hate horror movies."

"Come on Jess, it's Halloween," he complained, the rest of the team snickering as they headed to the trucks.


End file.
